Heartbeat
by maxiescarlet
Summary: Ed has gone on a mission but hasn't returned. When Roy finds him is the heartbeat for his subordinate or his love? Trouble always finds Ed, so how will he deal with what happens... and will Roy be there for him as a lover or superior? WARNING: Character death
1. I will save you

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible ****Hopefully every week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (I wish)**

**Please give reviews and **

**Without further ado here is Heartbeat**

-Intro-

3 months ago Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist was sent on a secret to the North. The mission was supposed to take 1 month. When communication between Ed and the military suddenly ended, heavy suspicion was aroused. Since it was still a secret mission only ten men were allowed to go after the young alchemist. Those ten men also lost communication with HQ and the situation was brought the Furhrer's attention.

The King Furhrer Bradley ordered Colonel Mustang to gather men and go after Ed. Alphonse Elric was known to be with Ed but since Al wasn't officially part of the military he wasn't part of the rescues mission on paper, but Roy knew that he couldn't Ed to go anywhere without Al. Colonel Roy Mustang was determined to bring back the Elrics…Alive.

Roy Mustang gathered his best men to go on this mission; including Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Hughes. In total they had 25 men. The Colonel went up North and would not return without the Elrics.

-End Intro-

* * *

-Chapter 1- I will save you

It took a whole week, but this was the last building in the town. This was the last town that Ed had been seen in so it seemed right to start their search here.

There was something wrong with this town though. At first it seemed like Ed went on one of his rampages and destroyed the whole town, but there was also no people. Alive people anyway, they had found traces of people it was just skeletons though, and Ed never killed anyone. Every building they had gone through had some sort of damage on the outside. But as they got closer to the last building in the town Roy noticed that it was untouched.

Roy thought about this, maybe this was the jail where they would find Ed arrested. But if he had been arrested Ed still would have called and the 10 men that came after him would not be missing. Things were just too weird and it was giving him goose bumps.

They got to the doors of the building and Roy turned around and looked at his men waiting for his order.

"Weapons ready men," the colonel commanded looking at every one of his men before continuing, "keep a look out for Ed and Al but also the other 10 men that were sent to find them." He opened one of the doors surprised to find it unlocked but entered anyway suspicion growing a little.

He looked around and saw three corridors. One going to the right, left and one straight ahead. He decided he didn't have the numbers to split into three and was going to go with something a little odd.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. Since we don't have and means of communication other than our voices we are only going to split into two groups. Hawkeye you will take 9 down the right hallway, and I will take 9 down the left. The rest of you will stay here as a middle man to yell to the other if needed and also as lookouts down the middle Havoc you stay with them. And if Hawkeye and I find nothing down either hallway we will meet in the middle and go down the last hallway together."

Roy turned and walked down his hallway not waiting for any responses, he had to find Fullmetal, it was Roy's fault that he was here anyway if anything happened to him Roy didn't know what he was going to do.

He pulled on his gloves putting his fingers gently together ready to snap at the sight of any movement.

* * *

As Hawkeye turned and looked down her hallway she noticed it seemed a little too dark. She wondered what type of building this was. On the outside it looked like a factory, but on the inside it just didn't match anything.

As she started walking she couldn't see any doors or openings down the corridor at all. She picked up her pace a little not sure what was happening and looked back and forth at little quicker than she was before, searching almost franticly for an opening.

When she still couldn't find any opening she started running knowing that her men were just as confused as her. It was so dark when she was running and looking side to side so fast she almost didn't even notice the wall that came up right in front of her. She stopped just inches away from the wall.

She looked at it almost disbelieving that it wasn't real. Hawkeye turned quickly and ran towards the doors meeting the same mysterious look that she probably had on her face.

She was worried about the boys, of course, but what she was more worried about was her superior. Because underneath the confusion on Roy's face was fear.

* * *

Roy and Riza led the way down the hall, while the rest of their company followed behind. This hallway was a lot shorter than the other two hallways. Roy made it to the end… still no doors. He had failed Ed, if Ed wasn't here then where in the world would he be. Out of frustration Roy slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn it," he screamed at the wall making a couple of his troops jump. Roy looked up, usually when he hit a wall, which he had before, there was pain. But when he hit the wall this time there was a softness to the touch.

As he looked at the wall he realized that his hand broke through the wall. He retracted his hand quickly and stared. There really was a hole in the wall and it looked like there was a room on the other side. He looked at the wall again and saw the small hints of a transmutation. The small flakes and paper-like parts of the wall showed that this was originally an opening.

Roy's heart started racing, he knew Ed had to be in there. What if Ed was on the verge of dying and Roy just stood here? Roy was going to save Ed, he was going to for sure, he had to. Roy snapped, breaking the wall completely down startling a couple of his men in the back.

Roy looked into the room it was dimly lit and very messy from what he could tell. He walked into the room and immediately spotted three bodies on the floor. He jogged over to them hoping to see Ed, his heart sped up even more. He dropped a knee by the first body and recognized it as one of the 10 men sent to find Ed. He placed two fingers on his throat checking for a pulse and felt a very light heartbeat, but it wasn't staggered. Without moving he looked at the other two bodies and saw their chests rising and falling.

Roy stood sweat dripping down his forehead, disappointed that Ed was not so easily found. "Get these men to a hospital right away." As a couple of the privates moved to pick up the men Roy took a step back to look at the rest of the room.

Ed could literally be anywhere he is so small that it could take all day just to search this room if he was really crammed in somewhere. Roy smiled despite himself, Ed would kill him if he knew what Roy was thinking. But Roy's smile didn't last for long, he had something to do right now.

On the far right side of the room was a stack of boxes that almost reached the ceiling. As he looked at the top he noticed that the wall was a good 3ft from the back of the boxes. He walked towards the boxes and saw a glint of metal, not from the boxes but from something behind them. Roy's heartbeat once again grew faster.

Roy clenched his hands and reached for the closest box and moved it out of the way. One by one Roy moved the boxes until he could see the cage that was hiding behind the boxes. Roy hurried to one side of the cage and started to push it out of the way. Hawkeye however, was already on the other side ready to lift. Roy looked up not noticing that she was there beside him the whole time.

As Roy and Riza moved the metal box towards the middle of the room he could tell that that there was something mildly heavy inside. They set the box down and looked around it… there wasn't a latch or door anywhere on it. This is déjà vu, Roy looked at the metal box with irony and snapped his fingers. A flame went around the box and burned around the top. Roy slid the metal sheet aside and once again, his heartbeat rose.

His knees almost buckled. If it weren't for his subordinates watching him he would have started to cry. Roy's throat went dry as he bent down to pick up the small body. He was so light without an arm or leg and ribs showing through his obscenely pale skin Roy didn't even know if he was 50 pounds.

Roy held him like a baby for a few seconds before he dropped to the ground on his knees with Ed's head on his lap.

Half of his hear was gone with a bloodied scalp, the hair had been ripped out. Roy gently moved his fingers to Ed's throat to check for a pulse. Roy's hand was there for 5 sec before he felt the lightest bump against his fingers. Roy moved his head down to listen for breathing. What Roy heard was a small shallow intake of air.

Roy gripped Ed's arm and pulled him further into his lap. As he did so, he heard Ed's breathing catch. The arm that Roy's was so gently pulling on tensed and Ed's eyes shut tightly.

Ed then opened his eyes and looked hastily around with fear.

"Ed. Ed. It's us Ed... Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye. We are here Ed, you're are safe." Ed looked at Roy and Roy took in his breath. The once golden eyes were now brown… they looked dead.

Ed opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out. Roy leaned down towards him to hear better and let Ed repeat.

"A…..Al…" Ed mumbled and was too quiet to hear the rest and Roy watched in alarm as the boy tried to get him to understand.

"What? Al is what?" Roy looked at the boy again

Ed opened his eyes more with alarm and pointed towards the metal box and repeated himself louder and almost completely clear.

"Al…..box." Roy heard the mumble or pause in the sentence and assumed it as Al is in the box. Roy looked on the box quizzically. There wasn't anything in the box. He looked at Ed in confusion but Ed was staring at the sheet of metal on the ground. There was tears in his eyes. Ed got out of Roy's laps and crawled towards it. When he got towards it he saw a tear fall to the ground as Ed fell on top of it and cried Al's name.

That was when Roy realized In horror that what Ed had said wasn't Al is in the box but Al **IS **the box.


	2. Hole in the Heart

**Hey everyone hope this didn't take too long **

**Thanks to all who read CH1 **

**I will update as soon as possible **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... duh**

**Please review follow and favorite!**

Ed didn't stop crying for a good 5 min but after 5 min he passed out because of exhaustion.

Once Ed had passed out Roy was able to really look the boy over. The once beautiful, long, and golden hair was now torn, cut, and bloody from the blood from his scalp. Ed's ribs were showing through his once muscular body with every part malnourished and bones grazing the skin. He only had his pants on, or the remains of his pants. Ed was covered in cuts and bruises, but the worst was his back and left arm. His back had small scrapes with one long scrape going from his left shoulder down across hi back to just pass his right ribs. The gash had to be at least an inch deep. Roy winced that has to hurt.

Roy was done staring at his hurt subordinate and started staring at the metal box wondering if what he thought he heard was really true.

If Al was the box that would mean that Al is dead. But if Al is dead then Edward would have failed his great quest of restoring his brother. And the reason that Al was dead was because Roy had sent them here and didn't come in time to save them when they were in trouble.

Roy knew it wasn't really completely his fault that Al was dead, it was the bastards who did this to the Elrics who were to blame. But, it still didn't change the fact that Roy was the one who sent the brothers to the bastards.

Roy looked at the floor in front of him, not wanting to look at the box anymore.

Roy wanted to cry but just couldn't muster the tears because what he felt wasn't sadness it was guilt.

* * *

Hawkeye stared at the limp Ed sadness crossed her face and she looked to instead the colonel to keep her face straight. He was no better to look at so she looked up to the remaining men waiting for an order.

"Privates, get this boy to a hospital immediately."

Three men jumped at her orders and slowly picked up the damaged and broken Edward Elric.

Riza looked back to the Colonel. His eyes slowly followed the men moving Ed but when they got behind him he dropped his head again and looked at the ground.

Riza walked over to Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, we should hurry and get in the car to follow them to the hospital. We can send an extra team here after to search the building more thouroughly for any more survivors or evidence." Riza ended her sentence clipped not really wanting to think about the seven other men that weren't found in the room.

Roy looked up at her and for a brief moment there was pain. Not physical pain but emotional. She could see pain in his eyes that bore straight into his eyes like a black hole. There was pain on his face, the way he was grimacing as though he were in physical pain almost made her drop her composure and fall to her knees to embrace him and comfort him.

But like a flash it was gone and his face became unreadable even to Riza but she could tell that he was hurting.

* * *

"You are right Lieutenant, we need to follow them." He looked at his remaining men standing in the room. "Pick the metal box up along with the metal sheet and bring it in the car with us." The men then obliged his order and heaved the box and metal sheet to the car.

He knew he was wearing a mask and whether or not it was strong was about to be tested when he walked outside the room and met Hughes in the hallway.

He stepped out of the door to meet watery eyes behind glasses. And Roy almost broke his composure. The man came and hugged him tightly, now crying without holding back.

"It's not fair Roy," Hughes took a second to at least stop sobbing, "they didn't deserve this. They were like my own sons…And now one of them is gone. And how is the other going to move on."

Roy placed an arm over his friends back and held it there until he thought he could speak without breaking his now fragile mask.

"I'm sorry Hughes I-" Hughes head shot up in front of his friends and a glare came from behind the watery eyes.

"Don't you dare start blaming this on yourself. It's not fair to me, to you or the Elrics." Roy stared at his friend as a sternness came across his face and Roy felt like he was being reprimanded for stealing a cookie out of the jar. "Just because you may have given the mission it wasn't your fault that Al…died. There was a little hesitation when he said those words knowing the pain it caused both of them. "And it most certainly wasn't your fault that Ed ended up in this condition."

Roy's mask was broken but no tears came because Hughes had knocked some sense into him. At least for the time being. Roy decided to be strong not only for Ed but for his friend too.

Roy knew that Hughes loved the boys just as much as his own daughter. Seeing Ed and Al like this probably did a great deal on him.

Roy stood up straight and looked his friend in the eyes. "Let's get in the car, we should be at the hospital with Ed and the other men to be there for them."

The two men walked to the car together Hughes sat in the passenger and Roy took the driver's side. Roy looked back as the back door opened and saw Hawkeye slide in.

"Sir, they are taking him to Central Hospital, they can be there in 5min."

"Is Havoc driving?" Both Hughes and Roy asked at the same time.

"Yes." A small smirk coming across her face.

Everyone knew that Havoc was a crazy driver but when he needed to get somewhere fast the time was at least cut in half.

Roy started the car and drove as fast as he could to Central Hospital. Even though he weaved through traffic at 60mph he still only made it in 20min.

Roy quickly went inside the hospital and went to find Havoc. He was waiting, along with two other men that were helping him, in the waiting room.

Roy walked up in front of him and waited for the news that he was not ready to hear but knew he had to listen anyway.

Havoc stood up and saluted his superior but then quickly sat after. Roy took the vacant seat next to him and leaned into his subordinate to hear what was happening to Ed.

"Where is he?"

"He's in surgery now, his breathing was very shallow and erratic by the time we got here. The doctor's said that he was in a very bad condition and it was not yet possible to tell the outcome of it." Havoc clenched his hands wanting to be able to fight for his loved subordinate but knowing that it was all the doctors now.

"Have they updated you yet?"

"No we got here about 15min ago and they just took him to surgery right away." Havoc took a deep breath before continuing, "He looks really bad Roy worse than I have ever seen anyone live through." He took in a shaky breath, "I need a smoke."

Roy sat there stunned. One of his best subordinates just left the room crying. He could understand Hughes because he was like a father to the Elrics, but Havoc? He knew that he cared for the boys but he didn't know how much.

Roy stared at the ground what we he do if Ed died? Would he just move on or would he act like Havoc was now.

Roy realized then that if Ed died there would be an unreplaceable hole in his heart.


	3. Brotherless

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long to get this update. **

**Stupid tests and homework. I swear my teachers are trying to kill me.**

**This is a bit short but hope you still enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own f'ing none of FMA if I did you would know ;) **

Roy was beyond tired and his back was hurting way too much in this chair. He was sitting in it with his feet hanging off one side. How did he fall asleep when it was so uncomfortable? Roy opened his eyes and only then noticed the young man with a white coat staring at him.

"Are you Colonel Roy Mustang?" Roy just nodded still not awake enough to respond fully. "I'm Ed's doctor, if you could follow me I can update you on his status."

Roy followed the man down the hallway. The doctor was only a few steps ahead of Roy but Roy was so tired he could hardly keep up. When the doctor took a sharp right into a room Roy looked up to see what room number to tell everyone when he gets back then walked in behind the doctor.

The doctor went to the other side of the bed while Roy stood on the close side staring at his once beautifully golden subordinate.

Now that Ed was cleaned up Roy could tell just how pale he was. His once tan skin now almost blended with the hospital bed sheets. And his left arm was completely covered in bandages.

The doctor noticing his gaze chose that moment to speak up. "Ed, has several major injuries we will be watching him closely for the next few weeks. He has a major gash on his back that needed stitching and his left arm had multiple stab wounds. We aren't yet sure whether or not any nerves were hit."

Roy looked back at the doctor, "Does that mean that you aren't sure if he will be able to move his arm?"

The doctor nodded "That's correct, he also suffered major blood loss and will be very tired and weak for a while because of that. He also seems to be malnourished and his immune system seems to be failing. I think that his life is out of the danger zone but he still has a lot of fighting to do."

"Well, um, doctor…."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dr. Nowaki Kusama. But, you can just call me Nowaki."

"Well, Dr. Nowaki is that gash on his back the worst of it?"

"Well, it's definitely the worst physical injury. However," Roy straightened not liking the tone the doctor was taking, "we found signs of sexual assault. Although there is no major physical damage there will most likely be physiological and mental damage."

Roy sat awestruck. Did he really just say Ed was sexually assaulted? There is no way what perverted monster would want to do that to a child? He couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. There was no way that he was going to be able to tell his subordinates this. He might be able to tell Hughes but there was no way he could tell Riza or anyone else.

"Colonel Mustang, Ed does have a prior record in this hospital and it's very violent. So I would suggest that once he is healed enough that he go home with you."

That snapped Roy out of his daze quick, "What? Why does he have to go home with me? I do not think that I am best suited to take him home. I'm not the most caregiving guy." Dr. Nowaki stared at him for a couple seconds before surprisingly snapping back.

"Listen Colonel Mustang, I realize you may not be the best person to care for him but he needs someone to look after him. And as his superior officer that duty falls into your lap whether you like it or not. If he had any relatives that would be different, but he doesn't. And you cant just give him to anyone, he needs to be able to trust them and there are only a select few of those people."

Roy interjected needing the clarification of the "trust" that Ed supposedly had in him. "Why does he need someone he can trust?"

The doctor sighed and looked at the ground. Rubbing the top of his nose like it was a pain to explain. That just made Roy more irritated. "Because, as I said before he has gone through major psychological trauma and if we were to just throw him into a place without him being able to trust them wholly then he would either lash out or retreat without coming back. It's common with torture victims to retreat into a subconscious, to escape the pain. The problem that arises however is that they sometimes never come back."

Roy stared back at the blonde alchemist and wondered if he was ever going to look like himself again. Eventually he might, but what Roy was more scared of was if Ed was ever going to act like Ed again. Roy must have put on a worried face because the doctor sighed and walked around the bed to stand near Roy.

"He could go back to normal, right now I can't tell. As soon as he wakes up I will do a psychological exam, but I don't think that it will turn out well." He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and waited for Roy to look up, when Roy didn't he just continued," I'll leave now call me if he wakes up, you can just press the button by the bed if he does."

Roy never looked up he wasn't going to cry. Not here, not now. He couldn't do this to Ed and he knew that he would die before he let one of his subordinates see him like this. He took in a shaky breath. _Damn that kid. He made me like this. So vulnerable it is repulsive. How did it even come to this. Why am I even like this it isn't like I'm in love with him or anything._ Roy stopped. What did he just think?

Roy shook his head violently, how the hell did that pop up. Roy looked back up at Ed. He was half expecting Ed to be awake and giving him a death glare for crying by him. But Ed was still asleep. Still cut. Still bruised. And still brother less.

* * *

He was scared. There was the man there, the one that melted Al. That was Ed's breaking point he remembers. He doesn't remember anything after that. The room went black and Ed fell into a vast emptiness. _Where am I?_

"Where do you think you are?" It was him again but there was still nothing to be seen. Ed glared at him. The man came closer and grabbed Ed's chin. "Don't glare at me fucking brat!" Ed spat in his face.

"Ugh. You are going to pay for that you little bitch."

He grabbed Ed's throat and tossed him across the room. Ed could see that it was just a concrete room now. He landed hard on his shoulder. The man came over and flipped him onto his stomach. "You know men, we haven't tried this approach yet." Ed looked up and there was five more men standing around him laughing. Ed glared at one that was smoking and the man looked repulsively at Ed.

"Don't look at me like that kid." He stepped forward and smashed Ed's head to the ground with his foot. Keeping it there until he could see the blood spilling around Ed's head.

That's when Ed felt the tug at his pants. He let out a yelp without meaning to. He heard the man behind him laugh. The pull on his hair made his head lift from the ground and look at the man holding it. The wry smile sent shivers down his back and Ed wanted to give up.

"Do you like this Elric?" Ed felt a finger run down his ass pressing lightly over the opening but then moving on and squeezing the back of his balls. Ed bit his lip. He wasn't going to break not like this.

"Oh, boys I think he likes it." There was silence while the man working his way over Ed's balls. "I just had an excellent idea!" The man looked at the others standing around Ed. "Why don't we bring the armor boy in here to watch." Ed's eyes flew open and the men around started laughing. All of them agreeing.

The five men left to go get Al. "Know you little punk, if you tell me where Roy Mustang is then I'll let you go." Ed stared into the red eyes of the man wanting to give it up, wanting to save everyone, but knowing that he couldn't betray Roy. "No, then fine we will get it from the other one. We don't want you fighting back right now so…" The red-eyed white-haired man grabbed Ed's hair and slammed his head down onto the concrete knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Hughes woke up to the sound of is alarm ringing. He reached over his wife and lightly tapped the top to make the room go quiet again. He looked back down at Gracia, she was so beautiful. He knew he was lucky and wouldn't dare think that he never was because she reminded him of that every day.

He thought about the Elric brothers, and how _un_lucky they were. They never seemed to get a break. As soon as they commit themselves to do something someone always gets in their way.

He kissed his wife on the head and slowly got out of bed. He would die before he let Al's killer go. And he would be damned before he let someone treat any of his family like they had ever again.

Hughes got into his car and set out for HQ, he was going to find the damned murderers, no matter what the cost… As long as it want is precious Gracia or Elicia. 333

**Sorry it was so short I didn't have my best week so I swear the next chapter will be longer. Like a lot longer. **

**Please comment, review, etc.**

**Sorry about the fact that this one skips around a lot hope you still enjoy it **


	4. The Threat

**I am so sorry that this took so long. School, school, and more school. Really though when you are failing classes you don't really have any time to write FanFiction but anyway, more than rough from me here's CH 4!**

**Please Please comment all that you want anything is find as long as it isn't mean... **

**I DO NOT own anything related to FMA. So yeah...**

Chapter 4

Roy woke up with a start. He was having that nightmare again. He wondered when it would end. When he will finally be free of what he had done. But then again he already knew he would never be free.

Roy looked up to see Hawkeye looking at him worriedly. He quickly sat up straighter and looked back at her. "Lieutenant."

She had the look in her eyes that told him that she wasn't going to let this pass. "Sir, if I may," she stopped to wait for confirmation. When he nodded she then continued. "I am worried about you and I think you need a break. I think you should go home, I can watch him."

That's when Roy realized that he was still at Ed's side at the hospital. He had fallen in the chair next to the bed. He cracked a small smile and stood. "Maybe you're right Lieutenant, I think I will go home for a bit and get something to eat." His smile fell when he realized he wasn't hungry at all. He started walking towards the door when Hawkeye called him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"I will call you if he wakes up."

"Thanks lieutenant."

Roy walked home. He probably could have gotten a car but he didn't feel like being confined in the backseat of a car right now. Even the open air was starting to get crowed. He walked up the steps to his small home. As he got out his keys he looked around to make sure no one was following him.

He went straight up stairs and changed into his pajama pants. He flopped onto his bead and just laid there. What was he supposed to do, he was tired and just through all this torture. What was happening to this world? When all seemed to be good and fine the world took away all good in sight.

Roy kept on thinking of Ed. When that kid wakes up he is going to realize what type of world this is. Not that he already hasn't, Ed had already seen his mother die. But now Al was gone too, how was he supposed to live now? If Roy were in his position he would have killed himself already.

For some reason Roy hated that thought. He didn't want to lose Ed, he had already lost so much. He didn't want to lose Ed too.

Roy yawned into the pillow. Well, when he was gonna help Ed, just after this nap.

* * *

Hughes was back in the building with his investigation team. He sent his team to go look for anymore hidden rooms in the walls. He was surprised when they came back saying there were 25 other hidden rooms.

"Sir?" One of his subordinates called him from down the hall. When he looked up he saw she was near the end of the hall in one of the hidden rooms. "I think you may want to see this."

Hughes walked down the halls, preparing for what he was about to see. He was imagining knifes, blood, torture weapons, even a dead body. When he reached the young lady he noticed that her eyes were downcast and she was trying to stay away from the room. Hughes laid a hand on her shoulder as he walked by.

Hughes didn't even make it all the way into the room, because of what was inside. He couldn't turn away how could he, this was terrifying but it was also incredible.

It was an alchemic circle, yet the giant eye that stared up from the floor left him motionless. This was terrifying but so amazing that he couldn't look away.

This could be the key to the case. And Hughes was going to figure it out.

* * *

Roy was there again. He was at his old house, the one he lived in when he was 10. His brother was there and he was teaching him how to use alchemy.

His older brother was the one to get Roy into alchemy, fire alchemy too. Roy was laughing "Hey, brother! Look at this!" Roy placed his hands onto the circle and a small fire spurt in the shape of a dragon burst into the air.

Roy was smiling watching as his work of alchemy slowly died down to a cloud of smoke.

"That was cool Roy, but don't do it again."

"But Jack.."

"No Roy, alchemy is dangerous. Especially fire alchemy, so don't just do whatever you feel like with it, you might hurt someone one day."

"Fine." Roy pouted crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

Jack ruffled his hair and leaned down to be eye to eye. "But it was kind of cool."

Roy grinned widely knowing that his brother would support him and be with him forever. Roy would treasure this moment forever.

That night Roy had a dream that an alchemist came to recruit him and when Roy did his alchemy a giant dragon came out of the circle. It was huge and covered in a blue flame.

Roy woke up and looked at his clock it was 2am. He went to his desk where all his small alchemic notes. It wasn't much but he knew that they would accumulate to be something big one day.

He sat down and started drawing

_Ok first I need to make it bigger, then I need to make the flame blue. So we need to increase the heat. _

Roy was thinking so fast that his hands couldn't keep up. He was writing symbols so fast that some of them didn't even look like anything. His triangles were like alphas. But instead of looking it over like he normally did he just set it on the floor and pressed his hands to the paper.

The paper lit up with bright blue sparks the sparks were so bright it caused Roy to hesitate. That's when he finally woke up and realized what he was doing. Roy tore his hands from the paper but it was too late.

An explosion went off and Roy was flung back he lost consciousness when he hit the wall.

"Roy? Roy?... Roy? Oh please Roy wake up?"

Roy's eyes flickered open. Jack was above him looking worriedly at Roy.

"Oh thank god, Roy are you ok? I have to get Mom and Dad, stay right here."

That was when Roy realized where he was and what was happening. He was on the wet grass facing a giant flame. But inside the flame was his house.

He saw Jack standing up and turning towards the house.

"Wait, Jack!Stop!"

Jack smiled and faced Roy once again getting down on one knee.

"Roy, no matter what happens I will always be with you. Right beside you." Jack put his hand on Roy's head and ruffled his hair. "Never forget me, because I will never forget you."

That's when Jack got up and left him. He went into the flame and into the house.

In his dreams Roy imagined his brother being burned alive by the flames that he made but he didn't actually see it.

* * *

Roy shot up, he was breathing hard and sweating through his t-shirt. He threw his heads into his hands trying to calm down and breathe.

Ever since he heard that Ed was missing he was having this nightmare every time he went to sleep.

It was telling Roy something but he didn't know what. But the similarities were uncanny since both Roy and Ed were now missing a sibling.

Roy sat up after he had composed himself and looked at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for two hours. Well, it was no use trying to go back to sleep now, he was never going to get any sleep.

He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The day that had just barely started.

* * *

Hawkeye had watched over Ed. And she just stood their staring at the fragile, and pale white subordinate she thought she knew. She knew that it was going to be hard to move on after this.

She couldn't even imagine how hard it was going to be on Roy.

Roy may not know it yet but she most certainly did, Roy loved Ed. To which extent she didn't know yet. It could really go either way. He would either love Ed as a son or…

It was almost weird to think of it the other way but she could see it happening. She heard footsteps coming down the hall so she broke her gaze from Ed to look at the door.

When Roy walked in her face dropped. He was supposed to get some rest, actually go to sleep for a while like a normal person.

Well he must have known what she was thinking because he spoke up before she could say anything. "Sorry Lieutenant, I couldn't get any sleep."

That's when Riza felt a pang. She knew about Roy's past and she knew that she may be the only person other than Hughes to know about it too. Riza walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Sir, are you sure you couldn't get any more sleep?" Roy nodded to her question while rubbing his eyes. She knew that if this went on then he would have problems with his health.

"Lieutenant, are there anymore papers for me to sign?" She looked at him with pity and stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She grabbed the folders off the window and gave them to him.

"There are three reports you need sign off on and two requests you need to look at." As he took the folders the red label on the top one reading classified piqued his attention and he raised an eyebrow towards the lieutenant. "That is directly from the fuhrer it has to do with Ed." She looked down once again and walked to the other side of the room to grab her coat.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, what would you like?"

Roy looked at her and was about to say something about not wanting to eat… but when he saw the pistol pointed at him he decided it would be best not to argue. "I will just have whatever you get."

She holstered her gun and walked out of the room. Roy relaxed again and looked back down at the manila folder with the bold red letters across it. Even if it wasn't meant for Roy he probably would still have opened, like why the hell would they make it so damn obvious.

He flipped through becoming more and more confused, intrigued, and concerned. One part made him look it over twice to make sure he read it right.

* * *

_Regarding The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, the condition of his stay has been determined to be critical by the doctor. If he does not show any signs of improvement by the end of this week he will be terminated._

_The reason for this is because Major Edward Elric has been found to be under suspicion of treason against Amestris. Up North we have recently found secret documents in the possession of Drachmans. We believe that Edward Elric brought these documents to the Drachmans and was later tortured for more information putting him in the state he is in now._

_The Fullmetal Alchemist is now in the custody of Amestris military. If his condition improves he will placed in the Amestris military prison to be held for questioning._

* * *

Roy still couldn't believe what he was reading, did the Fuhrer really think that Ed was a traitor? He looked up and saw Ed laying there. If he didn't get any better they were going to… terminated.

Roy thought over that word, terminated, like a program or a mission it will be stopped. All of the sudden Roy felt tears coming to his eyes he didn't want to believe this and he most certainly was not going to let them kill Ed.

Roy would fight for Ed till the bitter end. Roy would keep Ed's heart beating.


	5. Goodbyes

Chapter 5

**Guys I am terribly sorry for not posting for literally 6 months. I feel terrible so I'm really working hard to get the next chapter done fast and soon so please hang in there! **

**Please comment and leave reviews all will be welcomed happily!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah.**

* * *

The darkness spread around him. All he could see was Al's body, the body that was no longer an armor nor body. Just an essence of something that used to be and no longer was. There wasn't even a face, but Ed could still tell that Al was there.

Where even were they? At the gate, in his subconscious? Were they alive or dead? He heard a voice then, it was Al.

"Brother, it's time for you to go back now." The essence, the shadow stood motionless but Ed searched desperately to find a physical hint of Al in it.

"Go back where?" Ed responded still trying to find the source of his beloved brother's voice.

"Back to Roy, and Riza, and Hughes, and everyone else. They are waiting for you." Ed was taken aback. Why would everyone be waiting for him?

But why was Al using the singular, like he wasn't going to come as well. Ed's eyes widened as they realized the terror of the fact that Al was not going to come with him.

"Al…" he choked on his words as his throat closed and tears welled up. Breaking over, the start of a never ending waterfall.

"Ed, you were the best brother that anyone could ever have. You may have been a little overprotective but what older brother isn't. I lived every single day to the fullest, all with you. Brother, you did all you could. It's time for you to live for yourself for once. I love you."

The shadow still hadn't moved and there was no face but Ed could tell that there was a sad smile on Al's face. Wherever he was. It almost made Ed cave into the force that seemed to want to take him away from Al.

"Al, I'll bring you back. I have to I can't do anything without you."

"No Brother! You can't! I don't want to live again! I know that I don't belong in that world anymore. If you brought me back it would upset the balances. I want to move on Brother, please let me go."

Ed was stubborn, he knew this. So, why was he being swayed so easily now? Why was even thinking about letting his brother go? He was supposed to protect Al, how was he supposed to protect him if he wasn't there. The tears came even harder, blurring his vision and falling to the nothingness of his subconscious.

"Al, I don't want to leave you."

"Brother, I'm already gone."

The pain surged through Ed. Rushing through his left arm, slashing through his back. And worst of all was his heart, no longer having Al with him crippled his heart.

The pain sent him back. The pain made him remember all that had happened. Made him remember the torturing and the fear.

* * *

The fear was too much it almost sent him back to the nothingness. But, a hand quickly grabbed his, becoming an anchor that kept him connected to the real world.

"Ed… Ed. Come on Ed, you can't go back." Roy's voice resonated through Ed's head. Ed wanted to get through, he knew that he couldn't go back to the nothingness. He had to live for Al. So that when they meet again things would be ok.

Suddenly, Ed's body felt heavier, like his mind was finally back. He could feel the sheets underneath him crinkle as, he breathed in and out. His arm and back was still in pain but it was not as painful as before. Roy's hand was a heat that warmed his body with comfort. Why was that?

Ed tried to open his eyes, almost unwilling knowing the pain of the bright hospital lights. But when one eye cracked open no bright light shone down and the room was dark. Ed opened his eyes all the way and out of the corner of his eyes saw Roy's form leaning over him.

"Ed are you alright? Hawkeye is going to get the doctor right now." Ed looked over at Roy and saw the worry all over his face. God he looked terrible, like he hasn't slept in years. The poor man was looking around franticly waiting for the doctor and Hawkeye to come back. His leg was even shaking up and down. Ed couldn't help but to smile, he never would have thought that Roy would be worried at all. The sadistic colonel actually had a heart? Who knew?

Hawkeye and the doctor rushed in and Hawkeye's face lightened when she saw Ed. He could see the tension if just a bit release as a small smile almost made its way to her face. The doctor came over and started to examine Ed. He pressed the call button and called for a nurse. They poked and prodded Ed and all seemed okay until seemed okay until, when they tried to move him and a yelp came from Ed's mouth. He was almost unaware of it himself until he realized the striking pain and gritted his teeth to keep in the next yell.

"Ed?!" Roy said as he bolted up from his seat and gripping his hand harder, having never let go of it.

Ed could feel the panic in Roy's voice, something that warned Ed not to let go so easily. Ed gripped Roy's hand to try and steady his pain and grab control of himself.

"I-I'm fine." Ed tried to say through his gritted teeth. It almost made the people around him smile as the saw his body being tortured by pain but the boy unwilling to succumb to it. The doctor decided that Ed needed some anesthetic to ease the pain. The nurse brought over the needle and handed it to the doctor. When he turned around with the needle Ed's eyes suddenly got wide with fear, and he recoiled back.

"S-Stop. I-I'm fine. I don't need that. I don't want it. Please no." Ed eyes wide and incomprehensible, made the doctor hesitate as he was surprised by this action. Roy looked down as well, as the boy clung to his arm. Something, Roy knew, Fullmetal would never do, something was wrong and it scared him a little.

With another spasm of pain Ed ducked his head down, giving the doctor a chance to stab the needle into his arm. Ed went limp only a few seconds later. As Roy was placing him back under the sheets he noticed the small tears of running down his cheeks.

Roy was going to start yelling until a comforting hand landed on his shoulder. Riza stood behind him with unwavering eyes. She had seen worse, doesn't mean it didn't touch her, but she was a pillar that stood strong and tall for him. It gave him a second to come down before he turned to the doctor.

"What was that? Why was he hurting so much?" Roy said looking towards the doctor needing an answer to his question. The doctor looked concerned and that worried him a bit more but Riza's hand on his shoulder helped him keep what little composure he had left.

"Well, as for the pain that was probably just the large wound on his back." The doctor took a deep breath looking over Ed. "However, that little episode he just had is a different story."

He looked back at Roy with eyes that held no good news. "Ed's psychological damage seems to be extreme. I'm guessing the only reason he was calm when he first woke up was because you were here. I think that we have to release custody to you, in interest of the patient."

It calmed Roy a bit hearing that but there was still something bugging him. "When will his wounds enough to move around, or at least go home?"

"I-I. I think physically it would be possible in a week but psychologically…" Dr. Nowaki looked back down at Ed sighing, "He most certainly won't be the same."

* * *

Roy had to think, he was a master manipulator was he not? He needed to get Ed out of this, he knew Ed didn't commit treason so who gave those documents to the Drachmans? Was there really any documents that were given or was it all just a lie?

Most importantly what would happen to Ed if he couldn't get out of this soon? Ed will already be going through so much with Al's death. Had he even really thought about it? I mean this was Al the giant armor that he never got to see as the boy that he really was. A small tear ran down his cheek at the sheer tragedy of it all. How did it even end up like this?

For the first time since coming to the hospital Roy sobbed, thinking of this tragedy and how it wasn't fair in the least.

Roy would change this for Ed, he would help him through this if nothing else.

Well Dr. Nowaki was right on one note, everything will most certainly not be the same as they were.

* * *

Dr. Nowaki stood right outside the door, hearing the sad sobs of the Colonel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter signed by the Fuhrer. It was two pages long in the tiniest font ever. A bunch of jibber jabber all to say that he is going to have to kill Ed. Well, it didn't really say that specifically, but if he were to do what this letter said there is no doubt that Ed would be killed.

Dr. Nowaki looked back at the door, the sobs have stopped, or quieted down enough to not be able to here outside of the door. He thought about doing what the letter actually said. Thinking it over it wouldn't be to hard to actually do it, but there was no way he could get away. The more he thought the more hopeless he became.

If he did go through with it the Fuhrer would know who did it, and who's to say he's exempt from persecution. This letter most certainly doesn't assure him exemption from this vile crime. He was a doctor he was supposed to help people not kill them. Surely the Fuhrer could understand that. Dr. Nowaki was not about to become a murderer just because one man told him to do so. Let alone killing a child. Ed was not even an adult yet, he didn't know why Ed was targeted but he was not going to be the one to kill him.

Dr. Nowaki turned back around and walked into the room once again. He would warn the Colonel of this before another person was told to kill Ed.

"Colonel Mustang, I have someth…" Dr. Nowaki stopped before finishing finding that no one was in the room to hear him. Dr. Nowaki looked around, Ed was not on the bed and the Colonel was not in the room. There were some files laying around confirming that it was their room. Looking closer he saw that even the IV line had been taken, probably along with Ed. At least they were smart enough to take that.

Dr. Nowaki smiled, well so much for having to warn them. But how did they know in the first place? Hopefully they will be ok.

* * *

Roy knew that Ed would be lighter than usual, but by this much it still scared him how much lighter he really was. Jumping out the window was the toughest part, Ed had almost slipped right off his back being literally as limp, and almost as thin, as a noodle. Roy thought about where he could take Ed where he wouldn't be found and the only thing that came to mind was hi home. Since it was fairly big he would easily be able to hide him. But being able to hide him was not the problem. The problem was being able to keep the Fuhrer from becoming suspicious of him.

Shit. This was all just so messed up.

First thing first, he needed to clear Ed's name, and he had to figure out what exactly happened to Ed.

* * *

Hughes walked into the hospital, whistling and looking at his lovely pictures of Elicia. He had to admit his daughter was the most adorable thing on this earth. But seriously her little smile lightened everyone's day, he didn't know why some people got mad… like Roy. Man that guy was obstinate. He was probably in Ed's room still. He knew the man too well, and the only time he ever stayed in a hospital through the night was for Hughes and Riza when they were hospitalized. He would visit his subordinates of course, but to practically live at the hospital. There was something special about Ed for Roy. He knew that since Roy first picked him out of Resembol. But now, he realized it could be something more.

Hughes opened the door to Ed's room and almost ran into the doctor walking out at the same time.

"Hello Dr. Nowaki!" Hughes said looking at the now startled doctor noting something just didn't feel right. "Um. Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Nowaki looked around and made sure no one was coming down the hallway before pulling Hughes into the room.

* * *

Bradley almost felt bad about having Ed killed, he could have been more useful. But no, he had to meddle into things he shouldn't have. Now he was going to pay the price, just like his younger brother.

To achieve their plan Bradley had to get rid of the Fullmetal brat since the resistance against him was too strong. Bradley knew that there was no way to complete their mission without getting rid of him.

He would rule this country and achieve success no matter what.

Now all he had to do was wait for Ed's heart to stop beating.


End file.
